1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a transmission apparatus, and more particularly to a transmission apparatus having a plurality of signal transmission lines and a plurality of power lines combined to the signal transmission lines.
2. Description of Prior Art
A photovoltaic panel is used to convert solar energy into electric energy. Because of limitation of the resources on Earth, the solar energy is a significant energy source. In addition, the solar energy is an important alternative energy with growing concerns over environmental protection and energy conservation.
In order to convert solar energy into electric energy, appropriate electronic devices are required. Hence, signal transmission lines and power lines are used to provide communication between the electronic devices. For the prior art applications, the signal transmission lines and the power lines are separated. That is, signal transmission and power transmission are achieved by different special wire cables, respectively. However, the costs of the used wire cables and layouting the same are not inexpensive.
Because of the separation of the signal transmission lines and the power lines, water-proof and dust-proof devices are required for protecting the signal transmission lines and the power lines, thus increasing the complexity and the costs of the transmission devices. In addition, the required communication hardware circuits are complicated and expensive if the technology of power line communication (PLC) is used. Furthermore, the communication reliability would be reduced if the ZigBee is used for wireless communication due to the absence of the signal transmission lines.